Run
by brunette987
Summary: Run. You're running. You don't remember how or why, but the truth is what's behind you, and you can't face that. ONESHOT.


**This one was inspired by the first chapter of **_**You're The Missing Piece I Need**_**, by lenayaj14, so special thanks to her. It was inspired in that I got the idea from that story, but this isn't meant to be about Mitchie & Nate, or even Camp Rock. But I like posting in this category, so fill in your own characters. R&R, please and thank you.**

Run.

You're running.

Running.

Running.

Running.

Your foot catches on a root and you trip.

But you shove yourself back up

And you run again.

Your breath comes in short, rattling gasps

That sting your throat.

It feels like you've swallowed a thousand knives

But you run and run

Because the truth is what's behind you

And you can't face that.

Twigs and branches whip your face

And leave cuts on your cheeks.

They pull your hair

And rip your clothes

But you don't even notice.

You're leaving a silent trail of pulled hair

And shreds of clothing

And red blood stains behind you.

But you don't really care.

The moonlight doesn't penetrate the trees enough

To guide your way

So you continue

To blindly run

Through the trees

And over the roots

And around the bushes.

You trip

And you fall

And you hurt

But you run anyway.

Because the truth is behind you.

And you can't face it.

You don't know how long you've been running.

Or where you're going.

Or if you'll ever stop.

You don't really care.

You could run forever.

So you keep running.

Running.

Running.

Running.

Your tear stained face

Shines from the light of the moon

And your mascara is cascading down your face.

You can barely breathe.

But the pain you're feeling

Is nothing

Compared to the pain of stopping.

So you run.

You don't feel the rain at first

Because your face is already soaked.

But the few drops

Become a drizzle

And the drizzle

Becomes a shower

And the shower

Becomes a storm

And soon

You're drenched

And the rain is torrential downpour.

Lightning flashes

And thunder claps

And you scream

Because it scared you.

But you don't stop.

Your clothes are sticking to you

And your hair is matted to your forehead

But you never stop.

You vaguely remember

Something

About storms and trees

And the crowded woods you're in.

But it doesn't matter.

Nothing matters.

So you push the thought away.

You don't know where you are.

It doesn't matter anymore.

You can't even remember why you're running

Why your heart feels shattered

Why you can't stop

Why you're here.

But then his face fills your mind

And every memory comes rushing back

The first time you locked eyes

Your first kiss

Every kiss thereafter

Every hug

Every whispered "I love you"

Every meaningful moment comes back

Every conversation

Every laugh

Every tear

And then those last words:

"_I'm sorry; it's over."_

And you remember why you're running.

You fall to the ground;

Collapse

Crumple

Cave

And you lie on the forest floor

In a puddle of mud

And you cry.

And you cry.

And you cry.

And nothing matters

And no one is there

And you're all alone

And he's not here to save you

Anymore.

And every memory

Every kiss

Every embrace

Every laugh

Every tear

Every "I love you"

Is swallowed up

By those last four words.

And you can't remember

The reason for anything

At all.

And everything is hopeless

Everything is gone

Nothing is ruined

Because there is nothing to be ruined

Nothing

No one.

And you're cold

And the ground is hard

You're wet

And the pelting rain only hurts

And you can't breath

You feel a hole in your chest

And you're being crushed under the weight of this

Impossibility

Denial

Regret.

But then

Those arms wrap around you

And _he_ is there.

_He _didn't break your heart

_He_ never said goodbye

_He_ would never hurt you

He's always loved you

And you've loved him

_Just not like that._

But he is here for you

He is holding you

He is comforting you

Protecting you

Warming you

And he's wet too

And you are both on the forest floor

He's kneeling there

And you are sobbing into his shoulder

And he doesn't ask questions

He doesn't say a word

But he holds you

And strokes your hair

And is there for you

Like _he _wasn't.

And there you sit

On the ground

In the rain

And that's when you realize

_This storm will pass._

**Reviews are lovely, kthanksbye.**


End file.
